fated_charmed_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Jenkins Family Line
The Jenkins Family Line '''is a family line of power witches, which originated from an unknown witch generations ago. The Jenkins Family is known for being witches, as well as being the family to which the Ultimate Power belonged to. History Members * '''Helen's Mother - This unnamed woman was the mother of Helen Jenkins, and the grandmother to Christy and Billie Jenkins. While she had magical abilites, her daughter, Helen, would only be a "carrier" of the gene. * Helen Jenkins ''- Helen is the daughter of an unnamed mother, the wife of Carl Jenkins, and the mother of both Christy and Billie Jenkins. Although she was a mortal, Helen "passed on" her mother's magical genes to her daughters. She and her husband were killed by Noxon Demons, who were under orders from the Triad. * '''Carl Jenkins '''- A mortal man who married Helen Jenkins. He possesed no magical abilites of his own, although his two daughters, Christy and Billie, would later come to posses great power. He and his wife were killed by Noxon Demons, who were under orders from the Triad. * '''Christy Jenkins' - Christy was the firstborn daughter of Carl and Helen Jenkins and the older sister of Billie Jenkins. Both Christy and her sister were witches who inherited their magic from their maternal grandmother, and manifested their powers only in adolescence. Christy was kidnapped by demons at a young age, and turned to the side of evil. She was also half of the Ultimate Power, and a praticipant in the Ultimate Battle. She was ultimately vanquished by her own sister, who deflected Christy's fireball to hit her. * [[Billie Jenkins|'Billie Jenkins']] - Billie is a witch and the youngest daughter born to Carl and Helen Jenkins. She is also the wife of Thomas Raven, and the mother to Kyle and Laurel Raven. She possesed half of the Ultimate Power along with her older sister, Christy. She was also a praticipant in the Ultimate Battle, and accidentally vanquished her sister, after deflecting the latter's fireball, which hit Christy. * [[Thomas Raven|'Thomas Raven']] - Thomas is the husband of Billie Jenkins, and the father of Laurel and Kyle Raven. He is a witch, and a member of the Raven Family Line. * Kyle Raven - Kyle is the first-born and only son of Billie Jenkins-Raven and Thomas Raven, and older brother of Laurel Raven. He is also a witch, and possess the power of Cyrokinesis. * Laurel Raven - is the last-born daughter of Billie Jenkins-Raven and Thomas Raven, and the younger sister of Kyle Raven. She is also a witch, and posseses similar powers to that of her late Aunt, Christy Jenkins. * Raven Family Line - The Raven's are related to the Jenkins via Billie Jenkins marriage to Thomas Raven, and are in-laws to each other. The Raven's are a family of powerful witches. Notes and Trivia * Though Helen came from a family of witches, she never inherited any powers. This means that the witch line skips a generation in their family. ** However, since Billie married a witch, the "skipping gene" was demolished, as her children became witches as well. * Although both Carl and Helen were both mortal, they were still summoned by the To Call a Lost Witch spell, indicating that both had some magical genes. Category:Fated Category:Witch Category:Magical Beings Category:Good Beings Category:Family Line